


Late Night Cooking Surprises

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Shadowhunter Shorts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood can cook, Alec can't sleep so he cooks, Boys In Love, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is confused but he thinks it's cute, POV Magnus Bane, Soup, in the middle of the night, just not for his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: "Alexander?""Magnus! Hey, I was just. . ." Alec shrugged. "Sorry for making a mess of your kitchen.""It's three AM. Why are you making," Magnus peered into the pot, "soup?"Alec shrugged again, turning back to his spoon and resuming the stirring."I couldn't sleep."___________When most people struggle to fall asleep, they count sheep or drink a glass of water. Alec Lightwood, Magnus finds out, has a slightly different approach to restlessness.





	Late Night Cooking Surprises

 

Magnus felt. . . cold. It was odd, as he specifically remembered turning up the heat before going to bed and he could feel the covers draping over him up to his armpits. With a sigh, he rolled over to steal his ever-heated boyfriend's warmth, only to be met with. . . nothing.

 

 

Ah. That was it.

 

 

Alec was missing from his normal spot next to Magnus on the bed. He had been sleeping in the loft more often than not lately and Magnus supposed he'd grown accustomed to the feeling of another presense in his bed. Another presense who always seemed to run hot and now, whether it be arms thrown haphazardly over him or his body pressed again him, acted as Magnus' personal furnace. It seemed his subconscious found it necessary to pull him from his dreamings to alert him to the newfound cold.

 

 

Magnhs was tempted to simply roll over and burrow further under the covers, but the question of _where had Alec gone_ struck him. He blinked in the dark, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

 

 

As Magnus came to his senses, he wrinkled his nose. Was that food he smelled?

 

 

He sighed, look around the room. The bathroom connected to the bedroom was open and dark, meaning Alec must have left the bedroom. Magnus threw off the blankets, stumbling out of bed and grabbing his blue silk robe. He slipped it on over his sweatpants and bare chest, wandering out of the bedroom. The living room was still dark and the balcony was closed. Magnus scanned his eyes across the loft, stopping at the light emanating from the kitchen doorway. He entered the room, confused. It was indeed food he hand smelled.

 

 

Alec was standing at the stove, stirring a steaming silver pot. On the island behind him laid a cutting board, knife, and remnants of what seemed to be carrots, onions, and potatoes. Alec hummed as he stirred, wearing his boxers and a black tank top that showed off the runes littering his upper body. A dark blue towel was thrown over his shoulder, and his hair was ruffled and messy. Magnus couldn't help but think that his boyfriend looked, well, hot.

 

 

"Alexander?"

 

 

His boyfriend jumped slightly, his wooden spoon thudding against the pot as he dropped it and spun around. Alec smiled sheepishly at Magnus, who raised an eyebrow, coming to stand next to the stove.

 

 

"Magnus! Hey, I was just. . ." Alec shrugged. "Sorry for making a mess of your kitchen."

 

 

"It's three AM. Why are you making," Magnus peered into the pot, "soup?"

 

 

Alec shrugged again, turning back to his spoon and resuming the stirring.

 

 

"I couldn't sleep."

 

 

Magnus huffed a laugh and sent a fond smile in the direction of his Shadowhunter.

 

 

"Okay?" He said, dragging out the middle of the word. "Why does that constitute soup?"

 

 

Alec smiled, lowering the heat on the stove and turning to the counter, picking up his leftover vegetables and throwing them in the trash can.

 

 

"Cooking has always relaxed me, and since I couldn't sleep, I thought it might help."

 

 

At the look Magnus gave him, Alec returned it with one of exasperation.

 

 

"Listen, I promise, I'm really not that bad a cook. I made dinner for my siblings and me all the time. I just. . . can't cook for my mother, apparently."

 

 

Magnus laughed and Alec smiled at him.

 

 

"This soup was the first thing that popped into my head. I have the recipe memorized because it was Izzy's favorite when we were kids."

 

 

Magnus smiled softly, moving so he was standing closer to his boyfriend. As Alec turned back to the stove, he wrapped his arm around Magnus waist, pulling him close. Magnus leaned into him and watched as Alec grabbed the spoon again, scooping some of the soup up on it.

 

 

"Here, try it," Alec said.

 

 

Magnus hesitated, the horrors of the last time Alec had cooked running back to him, but at the look in his boyfriend's eyes, he gave in and took the spoon into his mouth. Alec smiled at him and Magnus found himself smiling back. The taste of the soup rested on his tongue and Magnus savored it as he swallowed.

 

 

"Well, Alexander, you once again never cease to surprise me."

 

 

"You liked it?"

 

 

Magnus smiled wider, nodding. No lie this time; he actually found himself craving another bite. Alec turned back at the soup with a proud look and Magnus reached up slightly to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

 

 

"I told you I could cook."

 

 

Magnus laughed, replying, "Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I can't wait to see what other recipes you can surprise me with."

 

 

He ran a hand through his boyfriend's messy, thick black hair.

 

 

"But not at three in the morning," he added with a whisper.

 

 

Alec looked sheepish again, blushing ever so slightly.

 

 

"I'll put a heating and preserving spell on it and we can take care of it in the morning. Come back to bed?"

 

 

Alec nodded at the words, allowing Magnus to drag him away from the stove. With a wave of the warlock's hand, the stove was clicked off and the pot was left still steaming. Alec flipped the light switch on their way out and followed Magnus into the bedroom.

 

 

As they well onto the sheets, Magnus laid himself half over Alec, pressing a kiss to his lips. Alec responded quickly, hands coming to grip Magnus' waist as he moved his lips against the warlock's. They spent the next few minutes exchanging languish kisses until Magnus finally broke away, falling back to his own side of the bed.

 

 

"Are you relaxed enough?"

 

 

Alec huffed a laugh, smiling as he turned on his side and pressed a kiss to Magnus' shoulder.

 

 

"Definitely."

 

 

Magnus smiled as he felt Alec's head come to rest on his shoulder and his arm slip over his chest. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's hair, relishing in the warmth radiating from him.

 

 

"I love you, angel."

 

 

"Love you, too, Magnus," Alec mumbled back, scooting impossibly closer to him, his forehead now in contact with Magnus'  neck and his hair tickling Magnus' ear. Magnus had his heater back and Alec was relaxed, slipping back into sleep.

 

 

The next morning, they ate soup for breakfast and then went their separate ways, both well rested and well fed.


End file.
